


OT7

by Diamondphantom1



Series: Mark Tuan BoyxBoy one shots [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT7, sick mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1





	OT7

Ship: EveryonexEveryone

Au: Sickau

Genre: Fluff

Trigger: -------

Summary: Got7 were out at the fair all day. As it got darker, it also got windier and colder. Mark didn't bring a jacket. 

_---------------------------------_

Jinyoungs Pov

"Come on guys. Hurry up and get into the car." Jaebum hyung tells us and we all hop in. On our way to the fair, I notice that Maerk isn't wearing a jacket. "Mark hyung," he looks at me. "Yes?" "You didn't bring a jacket? I heard it's going to get a little cold and windy later on." "I'm fine." He'd smiles at me, his pointed teeth slightly poking out his mouth. Adorable. I decide to let it go. 

"Did you guys get on enough rides? I think it's time to head back." I ask everyone and they nod in agreement. In the car, I hear Mark sneeze. A chorus of 'bless you's' were heard, followed by a 'thanks'. I didn't think on it too hard. 

As we get back to the dorms, Mark yells, "I call first shower!" We all groan because we're stinky and sweaty. Once we all finish showering, we all go into our rooms after we say good night to one another. 

I'm awoken when a frantric looking Youngjae jumps on top of me and shakes my shoulders. Seeking the look in his eyes, I sit up quickly causing him to sit in my lap. I put both my hands on his cheeks. "What's wrong?" "Mark hyung is sick like realllyyy sick." I'm shocked. "What!?" "I-I was laying down next to him and his face was in my neck. I could feel his forehead getting hotter by the second and than he started breathing really heavily. I start up and rolled him on his back and got a thermometer. He has a 103° fever."

By the time he finishes talking, we're already in front of their room door. When I walk in, I see Mark panting hard, face red, sweat running down his forehead. "Go get me two rags and a bucket of COLD water while I change his clothes." Youngjae nods and immediately runs out the room. 

I put my hand on his forehead and pull it back when I feel just how hot he is. I go to his wardrobe and pull out one of his tank tops and a pair of loose shorts. I take off his tshirt and sweatpants. I decide to wait to change his clothes so I can wipe down his body. 

Youngjae walks back in the room and sets the bucket down. "Thanks." I ruffle his hair and pick up the rag, dipping it in the water and than ringing it out. "Youngjae, carefully put him in a sitting position." I take the rag and first wipe his back, than his chest, than his legs.

As I go to put his tank top on, his eyes slightly open and he looks at Youngjae than at me. He than starts coughing a lot and I rub his back. I put his tank top on Youngjae puts on his loose shorts and we carefully lay him back down. 

I get the other rag and dip it in the bucket, ringing it out and folding it in a rectangle, placing it on Marks forehead. Mark whines slightly. So cute. His hands try to take the rag off so I grab them gently and put them at his side. "Mark, you're really sick. You have to keep it on. You should have worn a jacket. Youngjae already told the others and they're worried about you." "Okay."

I then turn to Youngjae. "It's late. Go in my room and get some sleep. I don't want you getting sick too." He nods. "OK. Night hyungs." He kisses both our cheeks and walks out of the room. 

I stay with Mark until 12:00 at night as he keeps falling asleep and waking up coughing over and over again. I check his temperature again. 99°. It's going down. That's good. 

Hearing footsteps, I   over to the door and see Jaebum standing there, lightly smiling at me. "Jinyoung, get some sleep. "But-" "No buts. You're exhausted. I'll take care of him." I look at Mark, whos breathing is almost completely normal now, and than nod. "Alright. I'm sleeping in your bed. I had Youngjae sleep in mine." "That's fine. Good night Jinyoungie." "Good night hyungie." I kiss his cheek and walk to his room, falling asleep. 

Jabeums Pov

It's morning and as I slowly wake up from where I'm sitting on the floor with my head on the side of the bed, I feel small hands playing with my fingers. Looking up, I see Mark lightly smiling at me.

I smile back at him and take the rag off his forehead, glad that he hadn't taken it off while I was asleep. "Let me check your temperature Markie." He opens his mouth slightly and I put the thermometer under his tongue. 

Beep~

It beeps and I take it out. 97° Thank Jisoos. (A/N-Sorry. lol). "Come on Mark. Your temperature's normal again but I'll make you some soup just to be safe." "Okay."

After he finishes eating, we go into the living room and he snuggles into my left side. I put my arm around his waist and kiss the top of his head. "I'm glad you're better Mark. When Youngjae told us you were very sick, we were so worried." I immediately feel guilty saying this as Mark starts crying as he is a very sensitive person. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry~" He softly cries and I pull him so he's straddling my lap and rub his back whispering 'it's okay' over and over again. 

The others, hearing his crying, run in and Jackson is the first to ask "What's wrong with him?" "He feels bad for having us worry so much over him." They sit down on the sides of us and on the floor in front of us. "Mark, of course we'd worry. If not, what kind of boyfriends would we be?" 

Mark nods as he continues to sniffle. "Thank you..." "For what?" Bambam asks. "For worrying about me." He blushes, hiding his face in my neck. We smile and Yugyeom hugs us both which causes a group hug with seven people. We laugh at each other and just sit down and watch TV as we occasionally laugh at something Jackson says about the show we're watching. Man, I love them.


End file.
